galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinozaur
Dinozaur appeared in 2006 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Dinozaur (ディノゾール Dinozōru) is an alien kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episodes 1, 5, and 11. In the dark depths of space, a terrifying creature flew through the void, making its way toward Earth. GUYS, the new monster attack team, attacked the monster in space. The creature, known as Dinozaur, easily destroyed their ships with a strange tongue-like cutting beam. It then screeched as it eventually landed on Earth's soil. But the monster soon met resistance, in the form of Ultraman Mebius, the newest Ultra Brother. The two giants engaged in combat, with Dinozaur seemingly having the upper-hand. But the quick Mebius evaded all of his attacks, and returned fire with the Mebium Shoot, which hit Dinozaur's head directly. The beast collapsed, and it's eyes went dark, signaling Mebius' first victory. A second Dinozaur appeared momentarily as it flew to Earth but it was killed before it even got close to Earth by Tsurugi, who wanted revenge against Bogar for the destruction of his friend and home world, Arb. In episode 11 another Dinozaur appeared. After being defeated it somehow survived and became Dinozaur Reverse (ディノゾールリバース Dinozōru Ribāsu). Some time after the defeat of Bogar, the GUYS team were suddenly told that an army of Dinozaurs were headed for Earth. Having almost no idea why so many appeared, GUYS decided it was because of Bogar's death that the Dinozaur's started appearing in space. Luckily, GUYS had many space mines in orbit, which destroyed all but one. GUYS sent out their best aircraft to attack it, managing to use a special weapon that creates two large tornadoes to knock it out of the sky. GUYS then unleashed a barrage of missiles that blew off it's head. The body limped for a second, and fell to the ground. Upon return to their base, they learned that the beast was not dead. Instead, it's body turned upside down, and it underwent a transformation, spouting two heads from it's rear! Thus becoming Dinozaur Reverse. It walked towards the dam for it's water to feed on hydrogen. As GUYS planning an attack, they sent Windom and Gun Phoenix on action but failed when Dinozaur Reverse possess an energy blast on it's back. With Windom retreat, Mebius appeared and fight Dinozaur. With Mebius easily overpowered, Hikari appears and give him a hand. Mebius later tricked both Dinozaur Reverse's head into fighting each other giving an opening for both Ultras to finish the monster. Powers and Abilities Normal * Tongue Slicer: Dinozaur is capable of lashing out with his incredibly long tongue at fast speeds. It is strong enough to slice buildings clean in half. * Organic Missiles: Dinozaur can fire weak organic missiles from his neck region in rapid succession. * Flight: Dinozaur is able to fly through space and in the air at low speeds * Reverse Transformation: Some Dinozaur are capable of transforming into a Dinozaur Reverse if their head and neck is blown off. Reverse * Tongue Slicer: Dinozaur is capable of lashing out with his incredibly long tongue at fast speeds. It is strong enough to slice buildings clean in half. * Energy Blasts: Dinozaur can fire weak energy blast from it's back in a rapid succession. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe